


Taking His Offer

by VideoDame



Series: Caliendor's Collections [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Smut, its mostly smut lmao, these two are so fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: Ever since Meredil came to the College of Winterhold to do his own individual research, there's been a certain professor that's captured his eye from the moment he saw him. And when that professor, an Altmer named Caliendor, approaches him with an offer of a night of wine and passion, how could he refuse?
Relationships: Caliendor (OC)/Meredil (OC), Original Male Altmer Character(s)/Original Male Altmer Character(s)
Series: Caliendor's Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679305
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Taking His Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I... never expected this fic to get so long LMAO... It was just supposed to be some little smutty one shot, I SWEAR....
> 
> Caliendor belongs to me, and Meredil and Valen belong to @bonestrewncrest on Tumblr! Check my friend out, her Altmer lad Meredil is the absolute SWEETEST thing on Nirn.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have some wine with me tonight? In my chambers?”

That question was not what Meredil had been expecting to hear at all today, or this week, or even this lifetime. When Caliendor approached him saying that he wanted to ask the ex-Thalmor something, nothing would ever prepare him for what was actually asked. A night of wine with an incredibly attractive Altmer professor? Alone, nonetheless? If Meredil wasn’t blushing hard enough before, he surely was now, pointed ears dipping a bit lower in bashfulness. The red tint to Caliendor’s own cheeks hinted that this was by no means going to be casual conversations between them.

“You uh, don’t have to accept! I understand if that makes you a little... uncomfortable, since we only met a few weeks ago,” Caliendor’s voice brought Meredil out of his thoughts, and he realized he hadn’t actually said anything yet. Oops.

Meredil makes an apologetic gesture, an awkward smile gracing his face. “Oh! Well, I… uh…! It sounds fun, but I just- uh…!” _Just worried I might kiss you. Fall for you. Who knows-_

“Hey, Cali-door, whatever your name is. Leave my friend be,” A gravelly voice came from beside them, brash, bursting the calmness that had begun to settle in the vast Hall of Elements. Meredil didn’t even need to turn to know who it was, but Caliendor seemed surprised and embarrassed at being called out directly. 

“Valen, please don’t-” Meredil’s mumbled plea to his Dunmer friend was cut off by a wave of a chitin-clad hand. The Altmer was beginning to regret bringing his friend for ‘protection’ while he observed the college. 

The man in question, Valen, narrowed his eyes up at the Restoration professor, though his gaze held no malice; he seemed more like a skeptical parent, scoping out the bachelor who came to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. “Just thought you should know Mere here ain’t into guys, just a little tip before you go askin’ anythin’ of him,” his voice drags, expression turning the slightest bit smug when Caliendor’s ears dropped in slightest hint of shame, mouth pinched to contain a disappointed frown.

Turning his attention back to Meredil, the professor gave an apologetic smile. “Divines, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with my offer,” that silky smooth voice was still clear and strong, despite the obvious heartbreak in his choppy green and amber eyes. It made Meredil’s own heart sink. “I’ll take my leave then. Again, my apologies.”

With that, Caliendor turned on his heel and strode away towards the front entrance of the hall, his pace fast. No doubt Valen had just crushed a bit of his pride. Meredil watched him go, along with what might have been the one blessed chance he had to get closer to the other.

“You okay, Mere? You looked kinda scared, thought I’d come help ya’ out,” Valen gave a firm pat to the Altmer’s shoulder, his other hand on his hip almost triumphantly. Meredil could almost feel his blood boil with restrained anger.

“You’re such an idiot.”

The words made Valen falter. “Uh, I mean yeah, but- you said you weren’t gay, and I know you don’t have the heart to turn others down in their offers, so… I thought I’d help?” He explained, clearly confused as to why his friend was suddenly so peeved with him. Usually Meredil would be sinking to the floor in relief from such emotional exhaustion in one small encounter.

Instead, the Altmer shook his head, turning to lightly glare at his friend with his good eye. “I appreciate the help, Val, but… Gods, I actually wanted this,” he breathes, anger immediately replaced with disappointment. “I know I said I’m straight but… Val, just _look_ at him. I don’t understand, I’m so… augh!” Meredil laments, hands reaching up to thread his fingers nervously through his hair. Caliendor just might have been his sexual awakening, the strange gateway from straight to bi-curious, and it left him feeling confused and irritatingly horny. Fortunately for the poor Mer, Valen seemed to understand his issue, which is saying something for the thick headed Dunmer.

With a grin now plastered on Valen’s face, he gives Meredil’s shoulder a squeeze. “Ahh, I see. Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you were bi?”

“Because I’m not!” Meredil whines, covering his face with his hands. “I’m not gay. At least… I don’t think so? I’m totally straight. Maybe? I’m not gay. Infatuated? I don’t know. I’m NOT gay,” he rambles on, clearly distressed with the onslaught of new feelings.

“Whoa, whoa, I’m not accusing you of being gay,” Valen huffs out a laugh, giving his pal a small shake to help bring him back to reality. “I’m saying you’re probably not completely straight. And besides, so what if you were gay? There’s no harm in that,” he soothes. Well, as soothing as a Dunmer with a voice that sounded like two feral dogs fighting over bone scraps in a pile of gravel can be. “It’s reasonable to feel confused like this. You’ve gone your entire life thinking you’re strictly one thing, only to be suddenly turned around and having second thoughts. I honestly think taking Cal up on his offer is a good place to start getting to know yourself.”

Meredil lets out a breath, letting his hands fall from his face so he could look properly at Valen. “Are you sure?”

Valen nods, sharp teeth jutting out as he grins. “Absolutely. But hey, if you’re really not up for it, then I’ll gladly take him up on that offer of his,” he snickers, pulling away to teasingly make his way in the same direction Caliendor went.

“VALEN!” Meredil cries out, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushes to his friend, slapping him lightly on the arm as he storms by. Valen snorts as he watches the Altmer hurry to catch up with the handsome professor.

“Proud of you, Mere! Get that dick!”

* * *

  
  


“Cal! Caliendor, wait!” A familiar, soft voice attempted to call out to him, making the professor pause in his steps just outside the Hall of Countenance, turning back to search for its source. He found Meredil rushing to catch up with him, nearly falling to his knees as he caught his breath. “I’m sor- sorry about… hah… Valen. He’s ki- kinda… protective… hah… like that,” the Altmer struggled to get the sentence out, and Caliendor couldn’t help the instinct to step forward and reach out to him.

“Whoa now, let yourself breathe first, friend,” he chuckles, hands hovering in readiness to help. “And that’s quite alright. I’m glad to know you have such a close friend who’s willing to have you back like that.”

Meredil takes a few final steading huffs before standing straight again, smoothing back his hair that got tussled from the jog there. “I just wanted to apologize,” he starts, and already Caliendor was ready to brush the apology off to say he was forgiven. But in a sudden spark of courage, Meredil raises a hand to stop the words from leaving the others mouth. “And… I wanted to take you up on that offer.”

That had Caliendor pausing his own words, not expecting that kind of response after what happened earlier. “Ah, just wine and chat?” He offers, the idea a bit pained, as he had really been hoping for a more… _passionate_ night with the other Altmer.

“Yes,” Meredil starts, and Caliendor could feel his heart sink lower, “...but, I wouldn’t mind anything else you had planned.” His face was beet red at this point, ears dipped lower in sheepishness. “I told Valen that I was, uh… unsure, of my sexuality at the moment. He suggested that spending the night with you, or uh, whatever you had planned, would be… a learning experience? At the very least?” Meredil’s tone had dipped more and more as the sentence continued, as if he felt bad for even suggesting it. “N-Not to say I’m just using you for this or anything-! Cause I’m not! I do think you’re very attractive, and sweet, and generous, and extremely handsome and- hehh…” His words trailed off once he realized how much he was just rambling, but when he gazed back up at Caliendor, what he found was probably the warmest smile an Altmer could make.

“Why, you flatter me, Meredil,” Caliendor chuckled at the other, and Meredil felt his heart leap up into his throat from how tenderly the professor said his name. “I understand what you’re trying to ask, and I’d love to help you out. Feel free, at any time, to let me know if you’re too uncomfortable to continue with my advances tonight, okay?”

Divines, Caliendor was so thoughtful and caring, it’s a wonder how this perfect Mer doesn’t have a lover already. His tone was so warm and delightful that all Meredil could do was swallow and nod his confirmation. That made the professor smile a bit wider, and Meredil’s ears droop even lower in bashfulness.

“Good! In that case, I’ll be proper and ask once more,” the Altmer clears his throat, adjusting the gloves covering his hands. “Would you like to have some wine with me tonight in my chambers?”

Meredil found himself responding before he could even process the words that were said to him. “Yes, please,” he breathes, voice surprisingly low dripping with allure. He was about to clear his throat awkwardly and apologize for such an improper response, until his eyes caught sight of small twitches in Caliendor’s pointed ears. The usual pale gold that stuck out from his ginger blonde locks were flushed a deep red, lower that normal, and twitching with each word Meredil spoke. Any human would have let it go right over their head, but Merdil, a fellow Altmer, could easily tell that Caliendor was aroused. His thoughts - that were becoming increasingly dirty - were interrupted by Caliendor placing his hand on his shoulder. Just that simple, friendly touch was enough to send sparks up and down his spine, a shiver running up his back and leaving him just a little desperate for more.

“Then I’ll see you tonight, perhaps around eight, yes? I’ll have everything ready, so no need to bring anything but your lovely self,” the other Altmer smiles at him, and Meredil had to stop himself from _begging_ to be called lovely again. “My chambers are at the very top of the Hall of Countenance, simply give my door a knock and I’ll know it’s you.”

Before Meredil could respond, Caliendor raised the hand that was placed on his shoulder up to the side of the others’ face, gently brushing a stray curl of hair behind his ear. “Until tonight, dear. Take care,” his voice was low and rumbling, nothing like the usual smooth and suave tone he always carried. No, this tone was heavy with arousal and want, and it was making Meredil’s blood rush south so fast that he was getting a little dizzy.

The Altmer professor pulled away then, turning towards the door to the Hall of Countenance and opening it. Before he let himself in, his head turned back towards the other mage to allow their eyes to lock, and Caliendor gave him a flirty wink as he dipped inside the hall.

By the gods, there was no way Meredil could wait until eight that night.

* * *

It had been an agonizing wait until eight, Meredil barely being able to do anything except constantly roll around on his bed and mull over thoughts of the upcoming night with Caliendor. What if he did end up being bi? Would he and Cal be… lovers, then? But… what if he _wasn’t_ bi? Would he be breaking Cal’s heart by turning him away after this? Would they still be friends? Would-

Oh, Divines, it’s almost eight. 

Meredil nearly threw himself out of bed, adrenaline kicking in suddenly from excitement. But also anxiety. Was it even possible to be both scared and delighted? It must be, cause that’s all the Mer had been feeling since their encounter earlier that day. Excited, frightened, and insanely horny.

It was as if he had teleported; one moment he was walking through the archway of his room, the next he was knocking at the elaborate double doors of Caliendor’s chambers. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, he almost didn’t hear the shuffling of feet inside the room, and within moments the dual doors were opened to reveal Caliendor in his handsome glory. Still clad in his Master Robes of Restoration, minus the jacket and waist belt, and hair still as long and flawless as ever. With an inviting smile, he stands aside to let Meredil in, closing the large doors behind him.

* * *

  
  


How long had they been drinking and chatting? Minutes? Hours? Neither could tell, since all that mattered right now was how close they had gotten on the bed, how delightfully dizzy the wine had made them, and how they were both sporting some needy erections. 

Caliendor had set his goblet aside, instead letting one hand slip around Meredil’s waist, while the other teasingly ran his finger tips around the inside of his thigh. Every so often the fingers would brush against the head of his cock, making Meredil jolt ever so slightly with a breathy gasp as the touch made it throb achingly. The professor’s lips had taken the chance to brush along the other mage's sensitive ear, around the edges of the lobe and dip behind to press sweet kisses to the back of his ear now and then. All the while Caliendor was whispering sweet but very, very dirty things in that smooth yet rough-with-lust voice of his.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this for,” Caliendor breathed, making Meredil shiver as it ghosted over his ear. “To lay you on this bed, ravish you, hear you cry out my name as I make you cum,” he purred, fingers purposefully running along the outline of Meredil’s obvious bulge. 

The feeling of having Caliendor’s fingers on him while he whispers those sinful words in his sensitive ears had Meredil rolling his hips to meet his touch, a desperate whine leaving his throat. He quickly set his wine glass aside in favor of gripping the sheets at his side, his other hand taking hold of the professor’s thigh. He heard a low moan emit from the other, and Meredil was fully aware now that his grip was dangerously close to Caliendor’s own painful erection; he could feel each throb and twitch against the fabric of his pants, and it brought an even hotter blush up from his neck to his face. Oh, he was big. Real big.

Thinking of Caliendor’s own cock brought Meredil spiraling deeper into his lustful haze, now fully grinding up into the teasing fingers, responding to the other mage’s sweet nothings with pitiful whines and breathy gasps. This had Caliendor chuckling, eagerly obliging to the obvious plea for release.

“Look at how naughty you are, Mere, practically begging for my touch,” Caliendor’s low and teasing voice cut through the haze in Meredil’s mind, punctuated by a nip to his ear, which had him gasping and bucking his hips. “And we haven’t even gotten undressed yet. Very, very naughty…. I wonder just how long you’ve been secretly hoping for this? For me to touch you like so?” With that, the professor changed his teasing, playful touch to a solid grip around Meredil’s aching cock.

Just like that, the dam breaks free. With a strangled cry, Meredil throws his head back, hips thrusting upward before going still as he climaxes. The grip he had on each side of him tightens significantly, and through his blinding haze of pleasure he could vaguely hear Caliendor let out a choked gasp and shift beneath him. Eyes shut tight, ears down as low as they could go, Meredil rides out the intense waves of ecstasy washing over him like high tide along the shore. There was a feeling of warm wetness against his thigh, and once he opened his good eye to look down, it was plain to see he had absolutely come in his pants. How embarrassing… 

Then, he feels a hand atop of his own, and turns to gaze down at it. It was Caliendor’s, of course, but what really caught Meredil’s attention was the iron grip he had on his thigh, and the equally obvious yet larger wet splotches that signalled the other mage’s own orgasm. How had he never noticed that his grip shifted to Caliendor’s cock? Oh Divines, this was even more embarrassing… But Caliendor’s hand wasn’t pushing him away; in fact, it was holding his hand there as he rode out his own climax, his cock throbbing and hips subtly grinding upward. Meredil was speechless, shocked at just how much the other was cumming, a part of him strangely _excited_ to possibly witness such a display again.

“F-Fuck…” Caliendor breathes out after a moment, voice shaky and uneven, but he still manages to let out a gentle laugh that had Meredil’s heart racing yet again. “I guess we were just a little too pent up, huh?”

Meredil didn’t respond, too busy gazing up at that handsome, pretty face has he ever so gently runs his thumb along Caliendor’s erection, making the other shiver. The wine was still running through his veins, and the arousal was only just beginning to build back up again. There was no way he was finished for the night.

The professor lets out a soft chuckle, tenderly running his fingers across the hand Meredil had on him. “You can let go now, Mere. Sorry this ended so soon-”

“I’m not done yet,” the dark haired mage mumbles suddenly, determined eyes locked on the ever-increasing erection Caliendor was getting again from his subtle touches. His proclamation made the other stiffen, in more ways than one, and Meredil felt just a tad bit powerful for once. A demanding and authoritative tone that only alcohol could bring out, and by the Divines, he was going to use it if it meant he didn’t have to end this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

“Oh?” Caliendor huffs breathlessly, rocking his hips upward to try and gain more friction from Meredil’s sinful touch. “I’m not at all opposed to more of your… experimenting,” he says with a sly grin, and Meredil has never wanted to kiss someone more badly than he does now. So that’s exactly what he does.

It was sudden, sloppy, and lacked all precision, but by the Gods - Meredil just couldn’t contain himself anymore. Caliendor didn’t seem to mind at all, and easily maneuvered the kiss into one with more practiced skill, like it was just another art form that this beautiful Altmer had mastered. And mastered he did, for the moment Caliendor swiped his tongue across the others lips and gained access to his mouth, Meredil was openly moaning and practically climbing into the skilled mages lap. Meredil’s eagerness had Caliendor grinning within the kiss, but instead of letting the slightly shorter Altmer climb over him and ravage the professor like he dreamed of, he instead took hold of the other and gently flipped them so that Caliendor could hover over him.

Breaking the kiss - with a disappointed whine from Meredil - Caliendor sat back so he could hurriedly, yet still gracefully, remove the tunic of his robes. “Sorry to cut that short, love,” he breathes, tossing the tunic aside and letting his long locks cascade around his shoulders. “Trust me, I’d give the world just to lay here and kiss you all night; but we won’t get anywhere with our clothes still on, now will we?” With his tunic gone, Meredil could get a full view of his chest, and he was by no means disappointed. The scorched lightning scars that encased the other mages arms spread to each side of his pectorals, going as low as the edge of his ribcage with their astounding patterns and colorations. Caliendor wasn’t insanely muscular, but he had some tone to the muscles on his arms and torso, and Meredil had the sudden urge to feel every inch of him… 

The tantalizing dip of Caliendor’s hips, accompanied by the trail of hair that led to the edge of his trousers, was enough to make Meredil’s mouth water with want. His hands quickly fumbled with his own robes, before gentle, scarred hands stopped their progress.

“Allow me,” Caliendor coos, before his face disappeared into the dip of Meredil’s neck, and the next thing he felt was soft lips against his skin that sent shivers up his spine. The professor was patient with undressing the other, littering his neck with kisses and gentle nips that had Meredil keening and arching his back - just _begging_ to be touched. Those gentle hands were all over him the moment his own tunic was loose, running beneath the fabric and feeling at every inch of skin he could reach, all the while his kisses turning into open-mouthed sucks at his neck.

Meredil didn’t know how much more he could take, desperately grabbing at Caliendor’s back and shoulders as he moans and keens, cock once again throbbing against his now cum-stained pants leg. If he ground upward at just the right angle, he could feel Caliendor’s own erection, hard and pulsating as well. “Cal- please,” the dark-haired mage chokes out, one hand taking hold of a fistful of ginger gold hair, basking in the lustful moan he received for it. “I need you, need to _feel_ you, on me, in me- _please_...!”

Well, how could Caliendor refuse such a cry for help? “Patience, darling,” he purrs, and Meredil swears he could see his own soul leave his body. 

Within moments, the rest of Meredil’s tunic was discarded, and a trail of kisses were made down his chest and stomach till Caliendor’s lips reached the brim of his pants. Just like his tunic, they too were pulled down and discarded, allowing Meredil’s aching cock to spring free with a breathy moan from the mage. Caliendor’s eyes flick up to gaze at him with a mischievous glint, and before Meredil could ask what he was up to, the damned beautiful bastard ran his tongue along his cock. Base to tip, licking up the drip of precum that ran down his shaft, making Meredil’s eyes roll to the back of his head from the immense feeling just that one lick had given him.

“Oh, Divines…” he sighed, barely able to contain himself from rutting upwards into that addicting feeling. Caliendor caught this, a low chuckle emitting from his throat as he placed a solid hold on the other mages hips to keep him still. With a teasing kiss to the tip of Meredil’s cock, Caliendor’s mouth descends on his shaft, and Meredil had to fling a hand up to cover his mouth in order to keep the shocked moan muffled. 

Hot. Oh, it was so hot, and wet, and _wonderful._ He’s ascended, he had to have; there’s no way he’d been missing out on such a delicious feeling for this damn long. Then again… he’s never encountered anyone like Caliendor before. Never had anyone take him into their mouths before. Meredil was absolutely hooked on the feeling now, and there was no turning back. It was a good thing Caliendor had a hold of his hips, because Meredil would have been bucking wildly into that mouth if given even the slightest chance. With one hand covering his mouth and the other threading its fingers through Caliendor’s silky hair, Meredil let the other have his way with him, shivering and moaning and keening with every wet suck and sloppy bob of his head.

“Cal- Cal…! Fuck, Cal, I’m...I-..!” Meredil whines, grip on Caliendor’s hair tightening as he rapidly grows closer to his climax, the ball of pleasure in his gut was so close to snapping, just a little more-

But before Meredil could reach his peak, the professor pulls off of his cock, and he swore he nearly cried at the loss. “Shh, darling, you’ll have your chance soon,” Caliendor coos, placing one last sweet kiss to the tip of Meredil’s length before climbing back upward. As much as the smaller mage craved his release, he can’t deny how much he adores the sweet and caring lips pressing against his own.

Once they pulled away, Meredil lets out a steadying breath, his hand moving from Caliendor’s hair down to the back of his neck. “By the Gods, that was amazing,” he whispers, their noses brushing together with how close they were. “I’ve never experienced something like that before.”

“What, a blowjob?” Caliendor asks, surprised. “Wait- really? Aw, Mere, why didn’t you say!” He laughs softly, pressing a kiss to the others nose. “If I had known, I would have done a much less sloppy job.”

Meredil stares up at him, mouth slightly agape. “You… you mean there’s more? That wasn’t your all?” He asks, astounded. If _that_ was enough to make him see stars, there’s no way he’d survive whatever Caliendor considered his best work.

That drew another laugh from the long-haired mage, sitting up and undoing the strings of his pants. “Oh, dearest Meredil, that was nothing compared to what I could really make you feel,” he grins, and Meredil felt his eyes travel down to the obvious bulge in the others pants. This was it, Divines give him strength. “But now,” Caliendor continues, voice returning to it’s deep, lust-filled suaveness. “I think it’s time we get to the good part, yes?” With that, he hooks his thumbs beneath his waistline and pushes his pants down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Meredil was in awe. He had expected Caliendor to be big, since he had groped him earlier, but he wasn’t expecting him to be _hung._ It was almost like he was on auto-pilot, reaching out and carefully taking hold of the hefty shaft in his hand. It was a deep golden-burgundy, swollen and uncut and so very, very heavy. Meredil barely noticed how much his mouth was watering, until he was brought out of his daze by the low, appreciative groan from Caliendor. Spurred on by such a reaction, Meredil gives him a few good pumps, leaning forward to press sloppy and inexperienced kisses to the others chest. Caliendor lets his hands run along Meredil’s shoulders and through his hair, earning him a pleased purr from the dark-haired mage.

“Careful, love, don’t squeeze too tight- I’ll cum too soon,” Caliendor huffs a laugh, before letting his head tilt back with a lewd moan as Meredil’s free hand reaches in to fondle his balls. His grip lessened on Caliendor’s shaft, gently stroking as he continued his barrage of open-mouthed kisses against the toned chest before him. “Ah- yes, yes… that’s it, Mere- mhn!” Caliendor praises through his moans, rocking his hips to meet each stroke. After a few more moments of basking in such teasing pleasure, he had to pull himself away, breathing heavy and beginning to sweat from his approaching orgasm. “Okay, that’s- ah! -that’s enough, love. Can’t wear myself out just yet,” he grins.

Carefully, he maneuvers Meredil til the other was resting comfortably against the plush pillows, a hungry look in his gaze that made Caliendor smirk. Reaching to the side toward his nightstand, he opens the drawer to retrieve a small glass container of gel. From Meredil’s viewpoint, he was able to catch glimpses of other items within… Part of a rope, some stamina potions, and what looked like rings too large for any normal finger; Gods, what was Caliendor capable of? Before he could ponder on the contents of the mysterious drawer longer, the professor was settling himself between Meredil’s legs, and he was suddenly aware of just how exposed he felt.

Opening the container and setting it aside on the nightstand, Caliendor dips two fingers into it to get them evenly coated, returning to his spot and giving Meredil a comforting smile. “I’m aware this is your first time bottoming, yes?” With a shy nod from the other, the long-haired mage hummed in acknowledgement, reaching down to rub his index finger around the ring of Meredil’s entrance. “This solution is a mixture of my own. Aloe imported from Cyrodiil, mixed with finely crushed lavender, snowberries, and blue mountain flowers. Stamina, shock resistance, and healing, respectively.

“Now,” Caliendor continues, leaning down to pepper kisses around Meredil’s chest. “Let me know if you’re ever uncomfortable at all, or want to stop, okay? Your comfort is priority. Are you ready?” Meredil takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart rate some, before nodding. Caliendor’s lips trail upward to his clavicle, and his free hand snakes its way under Meredil’s hips to lay his palm against his tailbone, and all at once he feels the finger breach him. 

The initial feeling was strange, and had the dark-haired mage grunting and gasping at the sheets as a grounding point. “A- aah… It’s, uh… really weird,” Meredil chuckles breathily, knees unconsciously spreading wider at the intrusion. He could feel Caliendor smile against his skin, lips moving upward to mouth at his neck and cause him to let out a pleased sigh. His finger gently moved within him, occasionally twisting or curling ever so slightly, but remaining relatively tame as to let Meredil adjust to the intrusion. Already he could feel the pulse of stamina regeneration from the gel, helping to reignite the burn of arousal in the pit of his stomach. It was helping to relax him more, and bit by bit, Meredil was getting into the feeling of being fingered; blushing, panting, occasionally rocking his hips upward to try and take in more. 

After a few more moments of soft kisses and slow, steady movements with his finger, Caliendor pulls away enough to look Meredil in the eye. “Think you’re ready for another?”

“Another wha… oh,” Meredil blinks dazedly at him, before realizing what he meant. “Yeah! Yeah… I think I’m ready.”

“Good,” Caliendor coos, leaning in to press a kiss to the others ear. “Remember, tell me if anything hurts,” he instructs softly, before carefully adding his second finger.

This time Meredil felt a stretch, and couldn’t help the small, pained whine that escaped his throat. While Meredil didn’t voice his discomfort verbally, Caliendor was skilled enough to know when someone was teetering on the edge of pain, which is where the palm placed against Meredil’s tailbone comes into play. A dull orange glow emits from Caliendor’s hand, the professor casting a light healing spell to ward away the ache of stretching little by little, and immediately Meredil began to relax- just was still clearly on edge, unnerved by ordeal. So, to hopefully take his mind off of concentrating more on the action rather than the pleasure, Caliendor slowly trails his kisses back down the other’s chest and stomach. Meredil’s hands instantly take hold of his ginger gold locks, already anticipating what those lips were bound to do.

Small and teasing licks were given to the head of Meredil’s cock as Caliendor gently curled his fingers within the other, making the dark-haired mage gasp and throw his head back. “C-Cal! Fuck- do that again!” Meredil keens, grinding his hips toward the professor, and Caliendor couldn’t tell if he meant his fingers or his tongue. So he did both; slipping the head of his length into his mouth with a wet suck, and pressing his fingers in deeper with a light twist. Meredil was quickly putty in his hands, gripping at Caliendor’s hair and throwing his head back against the pillows, huffing and moaning as if it were the best thing he’d ever felt. And if you were to ask Meredil, he’d probably say it was.

The stretching went on for a few more minutes, Caliendor needing to pull himself off of Meredil’s cock a few times before the other could climax, drinking in the delicious, pleading whines he gave off each time. “Patience, love,” he cooed, and ‘patience’ seemed to be the recurring theme that night for them. “We’re just about to get to the best part. Do you think you’re ready?” Meredil swallowed thickly, teeth clenched as he weighs the pros and cons of going all the way with Caliendor in the blink of an eye. But out of all the possibilities and ‘what if’ scenarios, he couldn’t take his mind off the amazing way he felt with just the others _fingers_ in him, and he decided that it couldn’t hurt to give this a try.

His silence must have gone on longer than he wanted, because Caliendor’s expression turned concerned. “I’m okay with just continuing this, too, if you’re not comfortable yet. There’s plenty of other ways too-”

“No, I want this. _Please_ ,” Meredil found himself practically begging, reaching down to Caliendor’s shoulders so he could beckon him upward, the other obeying without question. Once they were face-to-face, Meredil leaned in to clumsily press their lips together- guess they still had some practice to do, it seems. After a moment, he pulls away, eyes lidded in a dazed look that drove Caliendor near insane with want. “I’m nervous, obviously, but… I trust you. I know you won’t let me feel any pain. I know you’ll take good care of me. Please, Cal,” Meredil sneaks a quick peck to the others lips. “Make love to me.”

Caliendor had always been a romantic type of Mer, but Meredil’s words… they nearly brought tears to his eyes. Those words had been the most tender, softest words anyone has said to him in bed- and from someone who simply wanted to experiment with his sexuality. Never in all his years would he have expected this, in all honesty. 

“As you wish, my daring,” Caliendor coos, expression turning soft as he places a light kiss to Meredil’s nose, reaching over to scoop a considerate amount of gel onto his fingers. Leaning back, he spreads the lube around his cock with a pleased chuff from the coolness, and uses the excess to give Meredil one last good stretch. “Once again, tell me if it hurts, or you wish to stop, okay?” With Meredil’s nod of approval, Caliendor slides one hand beneath the other to rest against his tailbone again, the other hand lining himself up with his entrance. “Now just relax yourself, love, I’m going to make sure you feel as little discomfort as possible,” he assures, then begins to slowly, carefully, push the head of his cock in.

While Caliendor’s shaft was clearly far bigger than his fingers, Meredil could only feel the pulse of healing magic against his lower back, and only the slightest twinge of an ache from the initial stretching. His breathing picked up, though not from fear this time- from anticipation. He was really doing this. _They_ were really doing this. This wasn’t a dream, or a fantasy, or some hopeless romantic daydream. He was really beneath Caliendor, with his cock halfway inside him, listening to the breathy moans he made the deeper he slid in till he was fully sheathed. Meredil hadn’t felt any pain, only the dull burn of being stretched- but it was easy to ignore when the cock within him was throbbing and twitching oh so deliciously, brushing against parts of him Meredil didn’t even think could feel so nice. He hadn’t even realized he had grabbed hold of Caliendor, fingers tangled in his soft locks, and face buried against his neck as he whimpered with want.

“By the Divines, I think _I’m_ going to need a moment,” Caliendor breathlessly chuckles, both hands now free to roam upward and hug Meredil close to him. “You’re so tight, so _warm_... Gods, I feel like I’m already close to cumming,” he mumbled against the skin of Meredil’s neck, trailing wet kisses up till he could mouth at the others long ear, bright red with a hot blush. 

Meredil couldn’t wait any longer, far too horny to wait even a single second. With a pleading whine, he rocks his hips upward to grind against Caliendor’s, a pleasantly surprised gasp escaping him from the new feeling. “By the Nine, Cal, please...move!” Meredil keens desperately, grip tightening on Caliendor’s hair.

Without a second thought, Caliendor starts to slowly pump his hips, giving shallow thrusts to let Meredil get used to the feeling. From the way Meredil was already gasping and moaning from just his light grinding, Caliendor could safely assume the other was ready to really begin. “Hold onto me, darling. I’m going to make you see stars,” he purrs against the others' ears with a sly grin, waiting until his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his legs around his waist to shift them closer against each other. After a heartbeats’ pause, Caliendor starts to fully thrust his hips at a safe pace.

Shivers ran up Meredil’s spine, making him arch forward against his lover with a lewd moan. The sensation was nothing like he expected- it was so much better. Meredil had expected aches and pains, or as the best case scenario: nothing special at all. But this… this was a whole new high, an entirely different feeling than his previous sexual encounters that made his past sex life seem lackluster. Well, more so than it already was. 

The room was soon filled with nothing but pleasured moans, sighs, keens, and the occasional pleased cry from not only Meredil- but Caliendor too. There were moments where Meredil would kiss at his neck, or tug at his hair just right, and it made the professor nearly howl with pleasure. In return, Caliendor would purposefully thrust into the other’s sweet spot, causing Meredil to let out near wail as he grips tighter onto Caliendor’s hair and shoulders. The two quickly became a moaning, panting, sweaty mess as they tried their damndest to hold back the climax that threatened to spill at any moment; who knows if they would ever have this chance together again.

“Cal, Cal…! Divines, this feels so _good_ ,” Meredil whimpers against his lover's neck, ears low enough that the tips almost touched his own shoulders.

Caliendor smiles, breaths heavy as his pace increased the closer he neared orgasm. “Good, darling, it’s supposed to,” he purred against the other’s shoulder, trailing sloppy kisses up to his jaw. The two were so curled up and bent against each other that Caliendor practically had Meredil caged against the array of pillows, pinned with near frantic thrusts that made the dark-haired mage dazed with bliss.

“Ah-! Fuck, Cal, I’m r… really close!” Meredil whines, his hold on Caliendor was sure to leave bruises at this point with how tight his grip was, but the professor didn’t seem to mind. If anything, it spurred him on more.

“I am too,” Caliendor responds with a chuff, snaking a hand between them to take hold of Meredil’s shaft, giving it a few firm strokes. “Cum, darling,” he mumbled against his ear, a low purr that became the mages undoing. With a choked cry, Meredil’s back arches as he releases between their chests, breathing becoming shaky gasps with how intensely his climax hits him. While he convulsed with waves of pleasure below, Caliendor had to bite his lip to hold back his own release for just a moment longer.

“Mere- oh _Gods_ , love- can I… Can I cum inside you?” The long-haired mage breathes, his tone nearly begging at this point, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he awaits a response.

Through Meredil’s haze of white-hot bliss, he almost didn’t fully comprehend the question. That is, till he felt the small, warm drops of what must be precum from the other within him. From just that feeling alone, and remembering just how much Caliendor came earlier, it was enough to make Meredil make up his mind. Who cares if he had to clean it out of himself later, he needed to experience the feeling of having such a stud of a Mer cum inside him. Who knows if this would ever happen again?

“Inside, please, please!” Meredil pleads, bucking his hips up against the other desperately. 

That was all it took before Caliendor slammed his hips as deep as he could go, stilling himself with the exception of full body shivers. Just as Caliendor let out a long, relieved sounding moan against his neck, Meredil felt the other’s cock throb intensely, accompanied by the rush of hot wetness inside him. Just when anyone else would have finished, Caliendor just kept _cumming_ , and it was enough to make Meredil keen with want. “Cal…” He coos, eyes wet from his own intense climax, and limbs feeling like Netch jelly.

A moment or two passed before Caliendor was finished, peppering kisses anywhere he could reach on Meredil in their position. “I’m sorry, love. I should have told you I tend to cum… well, a lot,” the professor chuckles in a huff, peeling himself from Meredil’s chest so he could kiss at the other’s lips. Once he pulled away, the two rested their foreheads together, eyes lidded in the afterglow. “I can help you clean up after this, if you need.”

“I’d like that, but…” Meredil bites his lip, a sheepish blush dusting his cheeks and ears, as if they weren’t red enough already. “Well, I’d- uh, heh… I’d like to keep going, if you’re up for it?” He asks tentatively, seemingly shrinking into the pillows, especially at the surprised look he got in return. “I mean, if you’re tired I’m fine with calling it a night! I don’t mind either way, I-” The meek mage was about to continue when his words were cut off by a hungry kiss to his lips.

Once Caliendor pulled away, Meredil could see the rejuvenated lust within his eyes, and he could feel his own length twitch with interest again. “Quite the stamina in you, huh? Seems we make the perfect pair,” he teases lightly, grinding his hips so that Meredil would feel his still hard cock inside him.

Oh, they were in for a long, long night ahead of them.

* * *

  
  


When morning came, it was chilly as the blistering winds of Winterhold blew outside the college walls, but the sun shone brightly for once. The cold did nothing to bother the two Mer all wrapped up in each other, cozy and warm beneath the blankets and within the plush pillows and soft blankets. 

Their morning only got warmer as their love-making continued after their rest, slow and drowsy and comforting, but no less passionate and pleasurable. Meredil discovered how much he adores being held so lovingly by Caliendor as they lay on their sides, back to chest, receiving tender kisses all over his neck and shoulder as the other lazily thrusts into him. If every morning could be like this, Meredil wouldn’t mind a single bit.

… Okay, maybe he was a _little_ gay. Just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any grammar errors!


End file.
